


The pace of life

by StarryLillith



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Guilds, M/M, Magic, Witch/Familiar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryLillith/pseuds/StarryLillith
Summary: This is the story of the encounter between a witch and a familiar, and how they couldn't be more wrong about each other.





	The pace of life

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta, bluetheking! She's amazing and you should definitely go check her out!  
> And I couldn't have found her without the AFTG Fic Library so thank to them too :)

One of the few things known of Andrew Minyard was his inability to sleep deep. This skill was honed when he was still young and he never lost it, even after he moved to his relatively safe biological family. The chances of his family turning to him with violence were small but the chances of Nicky and even Aaron barging in his room were bigger. Rest was never for the wicked. 

So when there was a slight ripple in the air, Andrew opened his eyes less surprised than others would be when they open their eyes to another dimension. Sitting in a patch of wildflowers he was completely surrounded by untouched nature. He quickly turned around and noticed he was all alone. For a moment or two he allowed himself to be frozen by the sight of the flowers, looking so fragile they could wilther just by human touch or be swept away by a passing breeze. At the front the lush meadow was bordered by a lake with water so still it looked like a mirror, and green hills. He was about to look behind him when he was, just as sudden as he left, transported back to his bed.

He mentally took note of his blanket and sheets which were already starting to cool off, but there was no time to contemplate this as he heard footsteps creeping closer to his door. His potential attacker definitely didn’t know him because Andrew never went on the defense. He only knew offense. This was the other known fact about him. So merely being himself, Andrew quickly nicked his finger with his knife and drew a rune. The blood drawn rune disappeared at the same time that Andrew became one with the darkness surrounding him. Not even a second later he heard a knock on his door. Ignoring this, he used the shadows to transport behind his attacker. Their wide stance made it possible for Andrew to slip knife between their legs and press against their inner thigh. His free hand was ready to draw another rune. The unknown situation made Andrew see everyone as a threat until proven otherwise. If he had to kill his benefactor to keep his word, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

“You must have been quite shaken to use such a heavy spell. It's not smart to wear yourself out so quick when your opponents are unknown,” Dante calmly said. Andrew pressed his knife a little harder. Dante chuckled and continued, “I felt a change in the air, twice. You've been gone for fifteen minutes. Could you recognize where you were?” He didn't feel like speaking so he let the man turn around. When he did, Andrew shook his head. “Did you feel the ripple in the air?” A nod. “Was there someone else?” A shake. “Go back to bed. There's nothing we can do now and the spell must have made you tired.” Dante finally ended. An eye-roll. 

The door opened and a soft but clear voice came through, “There was nothing on the perimeter, all the wards are intact and every room has been searched through.” With Renee's statement Andrew's shoulders slumped almost unnoticeably . Having confirmed everything was safe, he pushed through his father and his familiar to bury himself in his bed. He could still hear them talking but Andrew was cold and could already imagine the warmth his bed would bring. It was quite understandable, after all, any lesser man would be passed out for at least a day after such a heavy spell. Blood spells always required more magic than others. Most small spells could work with a rune drawn with a simple pencil, but any bigger spell needed the blessing of magic often provided with certain herbs. Though blessed spells were still categorized as small spells. The heavy spells were the majority of the commonly known spells, but they needed real magic. Witches' breath and blood contained magic as they were the anomaly in the human race. They were neither fully human nor like familiars, and certainly not gods. But witches still contained the magic needed for spells. And only the most powerful witches could cast heavy spells without being completely drained of their energy. 

Andrew was a powerful witch. Powerful enough for Dante to think he could be more powerful than him if only he got a familiar to supply the magic he needed, because no matter how powerful a witch was, they couldn’t be more than just a witch. If witches were human with a dash of magic, familiars were the opposite; magic with a dash of human mixed in. It made it impossible for witches to thrive in magic without a familiar by their side. But how could Andrew be bound to someone when he was betrayed by his own mother and brother, may it be biological or foster? No, he was and could only ever be a lonely, powerful witch.


End file.
